csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (CSN:S)
NOTICE Any updates placed here in advance are speculative and subject to change. Do not take them as absolute truth until the update in question comes out. Coming soon (possible target list) Main= ; Items *Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold *M249 Phoenix *Hunter Killer X-90 *Mila & Lisa *M4A1 Dark Knight & AK-47 Paladin Chimera ;Contents *Mileage Auction *Revive Update Part 3 & 4 (remaining items) |-| Leftovers= ; Items *Falcon *Norinco Type 86S *BALROG Poison Paint (1, 5, 7, 9) *SKULL Blood Paint (7, 9, 11) *Flame Jackhammer *Laser Minigun (Permanent version) *TURBULENT-1 *TURBULENT-11 *AK-47 White Gold ; Contents *Farero *Mirage 12 September 2018 *Added Hunter Killer X-15 to Part Weapon Only Special Box *Added M32 MGL Venom to Top 50 Decoder *Added AUG Guardian to Top 50 Decoder *Added Water Balloon Grenade *Held Gun Deathmatch event 29 August 2018 *Added M3 Black Dragon to Lucky Transcendence Weapon Box *Released All-Out *Added a new official Studio map: Researcher's Journal #4: Yuri Rescue *Added VVIP Pass and Mileage Lottery Ticket *Papin can undergo Weapon Enhancement now *Removed Bingo temporarily *Improved the Reporting System *Updated Battlefield Supply *Revived Gun Deathmatch *Added Weapon Favorite feature *Held Mileage Giveaway event *Held Mileage Lottery Ticket Raffle event 15 August 2018 *Added Transcendent Michaela to Top Class Decoder *Readded Dorothy Dark Knight and Transcendent Yuri *Added Rice Grenade *Held Find the Zombies event *Held decoder giveaway events 1 August 2018 *Added Dual Beretta Gunslinger to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Added back Dual Sword Phantom Slayer to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Red Dragon Cannon can undergo Weapon Enhancement now *Unleashed Rusty Wing *Patched Revive Update Part 2: Zombie Revive *Added Zombie Escape to Studio mode *Added Escape Temple map to Studio mode *Patched Zombie Scenario Reboot *Introduced Part System *Added new default weapons *Updated Battlefield Supply 18 July 2018 *Held Mileage Auction and Random Weapon Zombie Hero events *Added Star Chaser AR to Top 50 Decoder *Held Character Free Time event 4 July 2018 *Added Magnum Launcher to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Removed Brazilian Portuguese and Polish languages *Added Space theme for Studio (mode) *Held Transcendent weapon giveaway and buff events *Patched Revive Update Part 1: Interface Revive *Updated Brand Top 30 Decoder content *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held Bonus Disassembly event *Clear Toxicity in various difficulties to get various rewards 20 June 2018 *Gun Deathmatch Renewal *Held 2nd Crazy event for Gun Deathmatch mode *Added Student Light zombie and Mummy Stamper to Top Class Decoder *Exchanged Supreme Decoder with Mileage Points 7 June 2018 *Added Studio Destruction and Soccer mode *Reconstructed Matchmaking System *Added Rock Breaker, Claymore Mine MDS and Arm Torch to Top 11 Weapon Box *Added Studio Bot Zombie Mode *Added Studio Bot Team Deathmatch Mode *Changed Zombie Hero Mode rules *Updated Top 50 Decoder content *Login to get Studio Soccer Mode Theme permanently *Held Studio Bot Zombie Dust Map Scavenger Hunt, Destruction of Assault, and Gamble Tutorial Events *Removed Matchmaking and Mileage Decoder completely 23 May 2018 *Held Crazy Zombie Hero event *Held New User event *Held Reward Box event 9 May 2018 *Added Dual Sword Phantom Slayer to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Readded Python Desperado to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Added Dual Uzi to Battlefield Supply *Unleashed Chaser Zombie and Blotter Zombie *Released Oblivion *Held Mileage Auction *Held Premium Battlefield Supply 25 April 2018 *Migrated user information to Nexon KR *Added Stun Rifle to Top 50 Decoder *Held migrated user information rewards (40 Top 50 Decoders + Choose M4A1 Dark Knight or AK-47 Paladin) *Held Mileage Reward Box event *Held Gun Deathmatch event *Held play time event for 10 Top 50 Decoders 11 April 2018 *Held Random Weapon Zombie Hero and Premium Battlefield Supply events *Held Post-Easter event (Play 10 minutes a day for 7 days to get Battle PJ MK3A1) *Added Sonya Lycanthrope and Elizabeth Crimson Hunter to Top Class Decoder *Bendita & Newcomen can undergo Weapon Enhancement now *Adopted TURBULENT-3 and CROW-11 28 March 2018 *Held New Zombie Shelter: City of Damned (New) Hell Gate event *Held Team Deathmatch event *Added Star Chaser SR to Top 50 Decoder *Adopted Battle Python 14 March 2018 *Updated Bot Zombie Mod *Released Dust EX and Italy EX *Adopted TURBULENT-9 *Added Chef Heavy zombie and Nurse Sting Finger to Top Class Decoder *Added FNP-45 and Battle FNP-45 to Battlefield Supply *Removed XIGNcode Anti-cheat system *User information migration: from NEXON Europe to NEXON Korea 7 March 2018 *Held Compensation event for Free time event bug *Announced the removal of XIGNcode Anti-cheat system 21 February 2018 *Moving game servers to hosting in the Netherlands 7 February 2018 *Added Pesticide Sprayer to Top 50 Decoder *Readded Brick Piece S1451 and Bunker Buster LTD to Top 50 Decoder *Adopted Battle Negev *Released Skyscraper *Held Free Reward Box event *Held additional peak time event *Held Crazy Zombie Hero event 24 January 2018 *Updated Zombie DNA *Removed Zombie Enhancement *Reworked Zombie Hero *Recruited Transcendent Yuri and Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon *Added IMI Negev NG-7 to Battlefield Supply 10 January 2018 *Held Mileage Auction *Held Free Reward Box event *Held additional peak time event *Added Mileage Duffel Bag to the Shop *Added China theme for Studio (mode) =2017= 20 December 2017 *Added AUG Guardian and Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Thunderbolt and Green Dragon Blade can undergo Premium Weapon Enhancement now *Released Episode Carlito *Added Xmas theme for Studio (mode) *Zombie Scenario Challange Event! *Christmas Celebration Event *New Year's Lucky Pouch Event! *New User Welcome Event! *Returning Users Welcome Event! *HELLO 2018! Surprise EXP Event! *Mileage Auction Fee Discount Coupon Event! 6 December 2017 *Adopted CHARGER-5 *Added password hint for Bells Research Institute #01 Studio map 29 November 2017 *Released Studio (mode) *Added Ripper, Compound Bow, Savery, Blood Dripper to Premium Weapon Enhancement *Added Bouncer to Top 50 Decoder *Added Creator Medal 22 November 2017 *Black Friday Sales Event! *Unused Premium Top 50 Decoder are to be exchanged with Mileage *Resold Galaxy, Ji Yoon Choi, Red/Blue Lightning, Erica, Hawk, Blood and Poison weapon Paints 8 November 2017 *Added Bunker Buster LTD to Top 50 Decoder *Held Participate in the Human Kill Event *Held Decoder Peak Time Event! *Removed the Weapon Paints from the Shop 25 October 2017 *Adopted CHARGER-7 *Resold Galaxy, Ji Yoon Choi, Red/Blue Lightning, Erica, Hawk, Blood and Poison weapon paints *Gae Bolg and Plasma Gun can now undergo Premium Weapon Enhancement *Held Halloween event *Held Zombie Annihilation event *Updated several weapon animations 11 October 2017 *Added Python Desperado to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Updated Matchmaking System *Implemented YouTube Live Broadcasting System *Held Europe! Hot Time Event! *Added Hideout Mode *Premium Weapon Enhancement to Magnum Drill, Blade Runebreaker, SG552 Lycanthrope, Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter *Distributed compensations for Crafting items *Updated Zombie Annihilation unnoticed *Welcome New users! Event *Welcome Returning users! Event *Elite Head Hunter Event *The Elite Zombie Killer Event 20 September 2017 *Adopted CROW-1 *Held America! Hot Time Event! *Held Gun Deathmatch Decoder giveaway event *Held Elite Zombie Killer Event 6 September 2017 *Added Brick Piece S1451 to Top 50 Decoder *Adopted Battle PP-19 Bizon *Held Crazy Zombie Hero event *Removed Mileage Auction 23 August 2017 *Added Sterling Bayonet to Top 50 Decoder *Released Episode Lucia *Removed Craft and Synthesis features *Held Brand Top 30 Decoder giveaway *Minor bug fixes *Several more weapons can now be sold on the Mileage Auction 16 August 2017 *Removed Crowbar, Machete and Claw Hammer from the Shop *Added VULCANUS-1, VULCANUS-11, CROW-3, CROW-7 and CROW-9 to the Shop *Announced to remove Craft system on next update 9 August 2017 *Added Special Duck Foot Gun to Top 50 Decoder *Renewed and held Mileage Auction *Held Free Mileage event *Removed Mileage Decoder 26 July 2017 *Held Paranoia Frozen Terror event *Play Paranoia 1 hour a day for 7 days to get Battle PGM Hécate II (permanent) *Adopted TURBULENT-5 *Global Weapon Paint 13 July 2017 *Added Red Dragon Cannon to Premium Top 50 Decoder *Patched All Star *Held Ice Breaking event *Introduced VIP system 28 June 2017 *Adopted Burning AUG *Sold M950 Attack Honey, Laser Minigun Snake and Destroyer Plastic Model in Shop *Held Crazy Zombie Hero event *Fixed a bug in Episode Victor map 21 June 2017 *Removed all Characters from Shop *Rollback Compensation: Top 50 Decoder (20 units) *Updated Anti-Cheat Engine 14 June 2017 *Released Episode Victor *Introduced Top Class Decoder *Recruited Dorothy Dark Knight and Flora Paladin 24 May 2017 *Added War Fan to Top 50 Decoder *Held Math for Mileage event *Added Jiang Shi *Resold AWP-Z, Maverick series, Petrol Boomer, Calico M950 10 May 2017 *Adopted Battle QBS-09 *Adopted QBS-09 *Adopted TURBULENT-7 *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held Zombie Shelter Hellgate event *Added Weapon Restriction *Updated Promotion reward (CSN:Z) 26 April 2017 *Adopted Ultimax 100 *Held Zombie Scenario Exciting event *Resold THANATOS-3, THANATOS-5 and THANATOS-7 *Replaced all “Red Cross” image in-game upon Red Cross protection law *Expanded user inventory slots up to 540 *Updated Anti-Cheat system 12 April 2017 *Adopted Blade Runebreaker and Rail Buster *Added Premium and Unlimited Premium Top 50 Decoders *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Held Zombie Evolution event *Held Life Weapon Box giveaway event *Held Weapon Upgrade event *Held P90 Lapin giveaway event 29 March 2017 *Adopted CROW-3 *Sold CROW-3 Perfect Pick Recipe *Held Letter Collecting Event *Kill 100 000 zombies to get Duration Extender x30 8 March 2017 *Adopted Tornado *Removed Mileage Auction *Sold David Black, Gerard, Alin, Ling Ling and Dominique in Shop *Held Brand Top 30 Decoder and Top 50 Decoder giveaway *Held Light Zombie Boss event 22 February 2017 *Resold JANUS-1, JANUS-5 and JANUS-9 *Held Random Mileage Giveaway Event *Removed Starter Pack DLC 15 February 2017 *Added Dual Infinity Final Race Pattern *Updated Anti-Cheat system *Updated some language strings 8 February 2017 *Held Weapon Auction and Crazy Zombie Hero events *Added Top 50 Unlimited Decoder and Top 50 Decoder *Added Dual Infinity Final Race Pattern *Added Premium Weapon Enhancement for Volcano and Crossbow Advance *Removed Mileage Decoder from shop 1 February 2017 *Held Zombie Balloon event *Announced the removal of Mileage Decoder after the February 8 25 January 2017 *Added PP-19 Bizon to Mileage Decoder *Held Free Event Decoder event *Resold THANATOS-9 Bundle Package *Sold Mileage Supply Crate 18 January 2017 *Held Free Mileage Decoder Giveaway event *Small bugfix in Zombie 3: Hero mode *Sold Soi and Red Lizard Jim character package 11 January 2017 *Released Episode Choi *Sold Savery, Thunderbolt and Plasma Gun in shop *Added special Paints for these weapons =2016= 28 December 2016 *Held Free Mileage Decoder event *Sold Transcendence Decoder in small quantity *Updated the content of New User Package *Adopted Calico M950 21 December 2016 * Resold Transcendence Decoder * Added M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin into Transcendence Decoder * Resold Magnum Drill, Storm Giant Warhammer, Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter, and SG552 Lycanthrope * Held Christmas event * Sold Light zombie and Heavy zombie Santa skins in shop 14 December 2016 *Adopted JANUS-7 Christmas *Held Level Up Coupon Event 7 December 2016 *Added South America and Turkey dedicated servers *Added Snow Base *Held Transcendence Piece event *Adopted Calico M950 *Held Login event giveaway 30 November 2016 *Announced South America and Turkey dedicated servers *Held Bunny Yard and Parking Lot EXP event *Held Blue Balrog Box event *Sold Mileage Decoder Bundles with Mileage Coupons 23 November 2016 *Adopted Broad Divine *Held Premium Decoder Farewell Sales *Held New Zombie Shelter event 09 November 2016 *Released Origin *Adopted HK121 and CROW-9 *Updated New Zombie Shelter: **Released Shelter Tier 4 and new items **Added new human skills *Held Bingo All Clear Event (Lightning HMG-1) *Held Upgrade Event for HK121 *Added Power Falcon to Bingo 02 November 2016 * Resold Premium Pack and Value Plus Pack 26 October 2016 *Released Rest *Added Lusty Rose Skin *Sold VULCANUS-3 Perfect Pick Recipe *Held Exciting Memories Event 19 October 2016 *Updated Coin Event prizes *Removed VULCANUS-3 temporarily 12 October 2016 * Adopted SG552 Lycanthrope * Adopted VULCANUS-3 * Resold Transcendence Decoder * Renewed Banshee and Psycho zombie * Change Zombie Hero rules * Increase Hero's and sidekicks' weapon damage * Increase damage for AK-47, M4A1, AWP, and XM1014 in Zombie Mode and Zombie Scenario 5 October 2016 * Added Batista to Mileage Decoder * Held Coin Event * Resold BALROG-III and BALROG-XI * Added BALROG Series Poison Paint 28 September 2016 *Resold SKULL-5 *Added SKULL-5 to the Blood Paint *Held SKULL-1 Giveaway Event 21 September 2016 *Added SKULL Series Blood Paint *Resold SKULL-1 and SKULL-3 *Held Zombie Hero Division Event *Released Rhyzome *Patched an issue with the Joker piece not working correctly 14 September 2016 *Adopted M950 Attack *Held Letter Collecting Event *Added M249 Veteran, M16A1 Veteran, PSG-1 and AWP-Z to LCE 7 September 2016 *Adopted CROW-5 and VULCANUS-1 *Held Zombie Chronicle event *Updated Player Statistics 31 August 2016 *Held Upgrade Event for Infinity, Dual Infinity and TDI Kriss Super Vector *Sold Teddy Nightmare key in the game shop *Resold Dual Infinity Perfect Pick Recipe *Weapon of the Month: K3 24 August 2016 * Held Infinity Silver Giveaway Event * Held Mileage Double Chance Event * Held Coin Event 17 August 2016 * Adopted PP-2000 * Added Destroyer into Bingo * Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the PP-2000 * Held VICTORY Event (MG3 Nation Flag) * Held Zombie Killing Spree event 10 August 2016 *Added Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter and Chain Grenade to Transcendence Decoder *Removed Sprays from Mileage Decoder *Added Brick Piece T50 to Mileage Decoder *Added Wizard of Oz, Journey to the West and Dragon Set to Mileage Decoder *Held Crazy Zombie Hero event *Held Rheinmetall MG 3 National Flag Giveaway event 3 August 2016 *Sold Ace and Rebecca in Shop *Weapon of the Month: M249 27 July 2016 *Held Mosquitoes and Weapon Enhancement events *Added F Medal *Held Buy 1 Free 1 event for Premium Decoder and Enhancement Box 20 July 2016 *Held Weapon Release event to get Serpent Blade and Horse Axe *Held Lucky Coin event *Doubled Mileage Point when using Mileage Decoder *Adopted CROW-7 13 July 2016 *Released Last Ride *Added SKULL-2, Lightning Dao-1 and Lightning Bazzi-1 to Premium Decoder *Sold CROW-7 Pre-Order Pack *Improved Promotion reward 1 July 2016 *Weapon of the Month: Daewoo K3 *Held B-Box giveaway event *Added Blue BALROG Series to Mileage Decoder for 2 weeks *Open 50 Mileage Decoders to get a free BALROG BLUE *KH-2002 Giveaway *Rebecca and Ace Bug Fix 22 June 2016 *Recruited Ace and Rebecca *Introduced Premium Pack and Value Plus Pack *Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the PJ MK3A1 *Held Double/Triple Tactical Knife, SPAS-12 Deluxe/Superior, Dual Infinity Custom/Final, Gilboa Viper, Crossbow Advance and Dual Wakizashi Upgrade Events *Held Timed Bomb and Zombie Balloon events 15 June 2016 *Introduced Zombie Slaughter Pack *Sold VULCANUS-9 and VULCANUS-11 *Patched Z-Noid *Unleashed Metatronic and Lilith *Released Rising *Held Event Mileage Decoder giveaway, S/J/M/B-Box and 40,000,000 Zombie Kills events 8 June 2016 *Adopted VULCANUS-9, VULCANUS-11 and KH-2002 *Sold Vulcanus Pre-order Package *Added Lightning AR-1, Lightning AR-2, Needler, Heavy Zombie Knife, Blair and Fernando into Code Box *Extended Level Limit from 72 to 250 *Added 11 new Medals *Modified Tutorial Mode *Held 'Be the first 50' event to achieve the KH-2002 *Held Transcendence Piece, Zombie Mode Play, 'The More, The Merrier!' and S/J/M/B-Box events 25 May 2016 *Adopted Uzi, THANATOS-1 and THANATOS-3 *Resold SL8, Double-barreled shotgun, M134 Minigun and Combat Knife *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer), Yuri (Soccer), Asia Red Army (Soccer) and Max Thacker *Introduced Cannon Shot, Night Hawk Shot, Summoning Shot, Tornado Shot, Spirit Shot and M-Box *Released Train Shed and Warehouse *Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the Uzi *Held SL8 Custom, Triple-barreled shotgun, M134 Predator and Master Combat Knife Upgrade Events *Held Coin event 18 May 2016 *Resold SKULL-4 *Introduced J-Box *Held GP Mileage Decoder event 11 May 2016 *Adopted Magnum Drill *Introduced Transcendence Decoder A and S-Box *Held Bell and S-Box giveaway events *Held Decoder Chance-Up event for AWP Elven Ranger, Petrol Boomer and Air Burster 4 May 2016 *Adopted Luger Silver and Holy Bomb *Recruited Fernando and Blair 27 April 2016 *Held Decoder Chance-Up event for Thunderbolt, Savery, Newcomen and Slasher *Held Baseball and Premium Decoder giveaway events 20 April 2016 *Resold Premium Decoder *Held Enhancement Attendance event 14 April 2016 *Added Sapientia and Coil Machine Gun into Bingo *Resold SKULL-4 *Updated Zombie Scenario: added more difficulty levels and renewed reward system *Held Weapon Release event 6 April 2016 *Resold Salamander and Leviathan 30 March 2016 *Adopted PJ MK3A1 *Held Claim Your Weapon event to achieve the MK3A1 *Held April Fool's Day Spray and Big Head Events 23 March 2016 *Introduced Transcendence Decoder *Adopted AWP Elven Ranger, Storm Giant Warhammer, Air Burster, Petrol Boomer, Crowbar Maverick and K1A Maverick *Recruited Jin Se-yeon, Ha Ly, Krieg, Soi, Jim, Henry, Gunsmith, Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) *Held Golden Weapon Supply event *Added Mileage Coupon 16 March 2016 *Updated Zombie DNA *Sold Shadow Conqueror set (50% discount) *Sold DLC pack: Teddy Nightmare (Teddy Nightmare key and Mileage Supply Crate 15/30 days) *Held GP Mileage Decoder event *Introduced Month Weapon 9 March 2016 *Resold VULCANUS-7 and VULCANUS-5 2 March 2016 *Introduced New User package *Resold Mosin-Nagant, M1 Garand, M1918 BAR, Sten Mk2, Mauser C96 and MP40 *Held 50% Daily EXP Boost event 24 February 2016 *Resold THANATOS-5, THANATOS-7, THANATOS-9 and THANATOS-11 *Held Dancing event 17 February 2016 *Resold Supreme Decoder *Introduced Choi Ji Yoon and Galaxy Paints *Removed Matchmaking server *Updated the latest Steam SDK version and Google Chrome window module 11 February 2016 *Adopted RPG-7 *Held Valentine event 3 February 2016 *Recruited Walter and Carlito 27 January 2016 *Sold Katana in shop *Held Dual Katana and Crossbow Advance Upgrade Events 21 January 2016 *Introduced Costume Box season 2 13 January 2016 *Adopted Tactical Knife, SPAS-12 and Gilboa Carbine *Resold Dual Infinity (confirmed set) *Held Double/Triple Tactical Knife, SPAS-12 Deluxe/Superior, Dual Infinity Custom/Final and Gilboa Viper Upgrade Events *Added Lightning HMG-1 into Code Box *Introduced 19 new Medals =2015= 22 December 2015 *Adopted Red firearms *Held Collect Red Weapons event: use each 30 Mileage Decoders to exchange a random Red weapon for permanent *Sold DLC pack: Rivals (Jennifer (Uniform) and Natasha (Casual)) 14 December 2015 *Adopted M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin *Released Nightmare (14/12), Poisoning (15/12), Illusion (16/12), Madness (17/12) and Collapse (18/12) *Added Transcendence Piece for 2 weeks into Mileage Decoder *Introduced Tiger and Dragon Tattoos *Held Christmas event 10 December 2015 *Released Blue Lightning, Red Lightning, Erika and Eagle Paints 25 November 2015 *Added TMP Dragon, MP7A1 Unicorn, Slasher, MP5 Tiger, UMP45 Snake, Lightning Rail, Fire Vulcan, P90 Lapin, Eruptor, M1911 A1 and PGM Hécate II into Code Box *Sold Machete, Claw Hammer and Crowbar in Shop with game points *Patched Zombie Scenario: Season 5, Zombie Tag and Sudden Death *Updated Hidden and Item Battle Renewal *Rebalanced Zombie Scenario: Season 1 Survival maps: Lost City, Double Gate and Trap *Updated Zombie Giant: add RAH-66 Comanche for human team and Angra for zombie team *Released Bunny Yard and Parking (25/11), Omen (26/11), Out City (27/11), Mobius (28/11), Memories (29/11) and Another Truth (30/11) *Introduced Paint system *Held Crazy Gun Deathmatch event *Held Mileage Decoder giveway event *Held Black Friday Sale Off event 18 November 2015 *Resold Premium Decoder 11 November 2015 *Recruited Raven and Michaela 28 October 2015 *Adopted VULCANUS-7 *Sold DLC pack: Wizard of Oz *Resold Natasha, Jennifer, Ritsuka, Choi Ji Yoon, Yuri, Criss, May, Erika, Lucia and Enzo *Held Halloween event: player will receive 1 Costume Box every time accomplishing the conditions (maximum 3 boxes per day): **Log in during the event **Play for 1 hour **Play for 2 hours *Removed Bloody Blade *Updated hack shield: Replaced AhnLab HackShield Pro with XignCode3 21 October 2015 *Adopted VULCANUS-5 14 October 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-11 7 October 2015 *Held CSN:Z 1st Anniversary event 30 September 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-9 *Added Lightning HZ-1 and Drill Gun into Code Box 23 September 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-7 *Added Newcomen and Lightning LZ-1 into Code Box 16 September 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-5 *Added Brick Piece M777 and Dart Pistol into Code Box *Recruited Asia Red Army and SAT *Added Controller, Controller, Great Detective and Ender medals *Held Mileage Decoder Daily Mission giveway event 10 September 2015 *Sold BALROG-XI in Shop for 1 week 2 September 2015 *Unleashed Night Stalker and Spin Diver 26 August 2015 *Sold Value Pack *Recruited Enzo and Lucia *Held Premium Decoder Daily Mission giveaway event 20 August 2015 *Introduced Enhancement Boxes: Perfect Enhancement and Anti-Elemental 17 August 2015 *Patched Zombie Mode Rework and Grievance Update *Introduced Premium Decoder *Added Black Dragon Cannon, Ripper, Gae Bolg and Blood Dripper into Premium Decoder 29 July 2015 *Added Spade and Keith Icahn into DLC packs (Spade for Journey to the West, Keith Icahn for Dragon Set) *Held Mileage Decoder Daily Mission giveway event *Held M134 Predator, Dual Infinity Custom/Final, Master Combat Knife, Dual Kriss, Triple-barreled shotgun and SL8 Custom Upgrade Events 21 July 2015 *Sold DLC packs: **Starter Pack: Flame Tattoo (permanent), Zombie Scenario items and MG3 **Journey to the West **Dragon Set 8 July 2015 *Log in during 8 July ~ 8 August 2015 to recieve: **20x Discount Coupons for 45% off any Crafting Bundle Purchase **10x Discount Coupons for 20% off any Mileage Decoder Purchase 2 July 2015 *Held Lucky Coin event 24 June 2015 *Added Avalanche and Blaster into Code Box *Introduced Discount Coupon *Patched Zombie Giant, Zombie Scenario: Season 4, Zombie File and Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Forsaken and Splash (24/6), Encounter (25/6), First Report, Second Report and Third Report (26/6), Conspiracy (27/6), Dark City and Shoreline (28/6), Envy Mask (29/6), Hell Ride (30/6) and Paranoia (1/7) *Opened South America servers and MENA servers *Updated Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese languages *Log in from 24 June ~ 1 July to receive 10 Mileage Decoders for free each day *Updated Battlefield Supply 17 June 2015 *Held Steamy Summer Bundle Sales: Mileage Decoder (100x) -25%, Advanced Enhancement Kit (100x) -31%, Anti-Enhancement Material (100x) -80% 10 June 2015 *Held Mileage Code Decoder daily mission giveway event *Complete Zombie Scenario maps during event period to obtain Mileage Code Decoder (1 unit per map, 14 times in total) *Advanced item rewards obtained from Mileage Decoding System are no longer announced in the chat box 13 May 2015 *Adopted Salamander *Adopted Sten Mk2 *Removed Vote Kick item 30 April 2015 *Added Savery and Papin into Code Box *Patched Fight Yard *Released Ice World and added Gallery into Fight Yard *Held Mileage Code Decoder daily mission giveway event *Log in during weekends (Saturday and Sunday) to receive free Mileage Decoders (5 units) each day *Added some new functions into Option tab *Updated Battlefield Supply 22 April 2015 *Recruited May and Erika 15 April 2015 *Adopted Galil Maverick and M1918 BAR 1 April 2015 *Introduced Mileage Code Decoder and Code Box system (latest version) *Released Reversed Map item, Lightning SMG-1, Luger P08 Gold, AT4-CS, Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist sprays *Added weapons and SD sprays into Code Box *Held Bingo (lastest version), Seed and April Fool events *Logging in during event period to receive Mileage Code Decoder (30 units) and 200 Mileage points for free *Held +50% EXP bonus after finished matches during event, twice per day *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply *Design changed: **Updated the latest version of Craft system **Updated Turkish language and D3D video settings 26 March 2015 *Resold Natasha and Jennifer 20 March 2015 *Held Crafting Bundles Sale 12 March 2015 *Adopted M32 MGL and M1 Garand *Held Bells event *Held "Snap Pics for Prizes!" event 5 March 2015 *Held Advanced Enhancement Kit Sales event 26 February 2015 *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and Mauser C96 *Patched Zombie Annihilation *Patched PVP VGUI Improvement Update 12 February 2015 *Adopted Leviathan and MP40 *Added Heart Bomb *Held Valentine event: **Log in and receive a Heart Spray (10 Days) (can be earned once during the event period) **Play in matches for 1 hour and receive a Heart Spray (can be earned once during the event period) **Play in matches for at least 1 hour, for 7 days, and receive the Heart Spray (permanent) (only count in rooms with 4 or more players) 4 February 2015 *Corrected the Mosin-Nagant rifle which fails to allow the use of Duration Extender *Ended the 20% Crafting Bundle Sale *Applied changes to Vote Kick: **Raised the price to 5000 points (1 unit) **Players must be Level 20 to purchase the Vote Kick **Item cannot be gifted **Players can only purchase the Vote Kick item once per day 29 January 2015 *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material *Updated Weapon Enhancement *Recruited Yuri and Criss *Released more Costumes and sold Costume Box in Shop *Adopted Mosin-Nagant and SPAS-12 Maverick *Introduced Tutorial Mode for Zombie Scenario and Zombie Mods *Released Poison Gun and Dual Nata Knives 8 January 2015 *Patched Free Update *Recruited Spade and Keith Icahn *Unleashed Psycho Zombie, Stamper, Banshee, Sting Finger and Venom Guard *Added MG42, AT4-CS and JANUS-3 to Combat Blueprint *Held Ice Breaking event *Updated Battlefield Supply *Updated Weapon Experience =2014= 16 December 2014 *Recruited Ritsuka and Choi Ji Yoon *Held SKULL Series weapons giveaway event: 20 Dec ~ 7 Jan, 14:00 ~ 22:00 CET each day, every 2 hours during the event's time, 9 players will each be awarded a single random SKULL series weapon for PERMANENT *Held Christmas weapons giveaway event: 20 Dec ~ 7 Jan, logging in at 18:00, 20:00, and 22:00 CET each day, player will receive one of the following rewards randomly: M95 Xmas Edition, MG3 Xmas Edition, M134 Minigun Xmas Edition, MG36 Xmas Edition, M1887 Xmas Edition or Christmas Spray (only 1-day duration for all items) *Held x6 chance for successful crafting SKULL, BALROG and JANUS weapons 9 December 2014 *Held 2x EXP/Points event from 9 Dec ~ 18 Dec: **From 12 Dec ~ 15 Dec: all days (12 Dec at 17:00 CET until 15 Dec at 10:00 CET) **Other days: during 8:00 ~ 20:00 CET 27 November 2014 *Held Black Friday Sale (70% off cash items) *Held Big Head Event and introduced Soy's SD Zombie Maker *Recruited Vigilante Corps and Thunder Squad *OTs-14 Groza is now enhanceable *Released new items: Special Mission Reset, Duration Extender, Damage Display and Nickname Change *Added M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity, Combat Knife, Kriss Super V, Double Barrel and SL8 into Combat Blueprint and held Upgrade Events for those weapons *Gave away S Class Blueprints every day from 27th November through 14th December *Successfully performing 7 Craftings with S Blueprints will immediately award a 10-Day upgradable weapon *Added Weapon Experience system and held for BALROG-IX (Toxicity), SKULL-5 (Decoy) and JANUS-7 (Angra Nest) *Updated Battlefield Supply *Released Welcome package for new players: new user who logs into the game after 27 November will receive Round Retry (50 quantities), Battle Revival (50 quantities), Large Emergency Medicine (100 quantities), Small Emergency Medicine (100 quantities) *Players from Turkey region will be able to join CSN:Z from 22 December *Design changed: **After leaving a Family, now only require 2 days before being able to join a new one (instead of 2 weeks) **Zombie Enhancement system now only requires 5 skills to be raised to at least Level 5 first **Rankings for new players have been rebalanced, with less EXP required per rank through Lv. 10 **Recipe slots have been removed from the Crafting menu as the CSN:Z Team makes further changes to improve Crafting *Fixed bugs: **Added support for 1366x768 and 1360x768 game resolutions during gameplay **Set CSN:Z window to a borderless mode when game is launched on smaller sized windows desktops **Corrected incorrect name of Zombie Scenario bosses from “Seize” to “Siege” **Corrected reward notifications for certain Scenario maps stating the wrong map completed 20 November 2014 *Held Want It? Just Name It! event 5 November 2014 *Introduced Halloween, Angel and Devil Costumes and Costume Box *Held Halloween event *Released Deimos and Ganymede *Sold Horror and Madness set *Added Votekick item *Added Cannon Shot for Soccer mode *Design changed: **Updated Battlefield Supply **Battlefield Supply window will now pop-up after launching the game instead of Announcement window **Unlocked all maps of Zombie Scenario: Season 2 **Walls and barricades can be destroyed more easily on Easy and Normal difficulty **Adjusted requirements to clear Zombie Scenario maps: Lost City and Trap **Made and go back arrow more visible in the game main menu **Crafting: Items are now sorted **Crafting: button works now like button double click *Fixed bugs: **Achievement system fixed **Localization fixes 22 October 2014 *Upgraded technical of Russian server *Supported for Norwegian Krone and Canadian Dollar *Localization improvements 16 October 2014 *Design changed: **Increased the minimum possible damage to walls and obstructions in Zombie Scenario **Gifting in Shop has been re-enabled **Automatic selection of High-performance GPU on systems where multiple graphic cards are available **Improved various text issues across all supported languages to address phrasing and display issues *Fixed bugs: **Gifting to a player who is offline now fully processes **Applied fixes to properly enable Steam Achievement activation **Applied fixes to address potential crashing issues in Zombie Scenario **MP7A1 60R, SCAR-H and XM8 Sharpshooter can now be disassembled **Applied fixes to address lobby window displaying at incorrect resolutions **Improved Hackshield compatibility to address false-positive kicking **Corrected Family Point Message *Introduced Matchmaking 7 October 2014 *Officially launched *Design changed: **All Crafting actions no longer requires fee of points **Leaving a match in progress no longer incurs a penalty of points **Secondary Password system was disabled for Crafting menu **Improved instructions for Crafting menus to help players learn about different grades of quality for Crafting materials **Changed which pages appear first for Crafting and Mission menus to help direct users to most commonly used pages **Lobby UI is now permanently in windowed mode; video settings for fullscreen and different resolutions are applied when entering gameplay **Length of chat messages increased to 60 **List of Daily Missions updated to include more **Added color coding to game mode names to help players browsing through the list of game rooms **Altered appearance of buttons for in game Buy menu to direct players to important functions *Fixed bugs: **Quick Start button now correctly searches for matching game rooms when player is not already inside a channel **Removed non-functional Find option for rooms list **Added music for Challenge maps **Buy Menu for Terrorist Submachine gun no longer shows a machine gun or other incorrect weapons *Recruited Jennifer and Natasha *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held events: **Zombie Scenario Season 2 Chronicle Event (7 Oct ~ 22 Oct 2014): completing Zombie Scenario: Season 2 in chronological order to recieve: UTS-15 (15 Days), MK48, AS50 (15 Days), King Cobra (15 Days), Katana (15 Days), Large Medical Kit, Round Retry x20, Battle Revival x20 **Play and Craft: play 10 min, 20 min, and 60 min to receive rewards **Weekend Hot Time (11 Oct ~ 2 Nov 2014): increased EXP and GP by 50% for all matches completed every Saturday and Sunday 23 September 2014 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT) *Patched Original and Basic *Patched Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Gun Deathmatch *Patched Zombie Original, Zombie Mutation, Zombie Hero and Bot Zombie *Patched Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario *Patched Zombie Escape and Zombie Shelter *Patched Fun modes, Battle Rush and Beast *Added Craft, Family, Ranks, Manners, Battlefield Supply and Zombie Enhancement systems Category:Events